Weight of Dust
by DazyDweeb
Summary: All Sakura wants is to put Sasuke in her past and move on...to his uncle (on accident)
1. Chapter 1

The music thrums through her, changing the beat of her heart to match the rhythm of the song. She needs this night, work has been stressful to put it nicely. Sakura watches as Ino dances with her newest object of affection, Sai. Hinata and Naruto sit in a booth behind her just chatting, kindling the newly found relationship. She has felt eyes on her since she entered the club, but hasn't yet dared to make eye contact with whoever is burning a hole through her skull as she downs the last of her third vodka soda that evening.

Ino finally stopped taking no for an answer to all the attempts to get Sakura out of the house since the whole "Sasuke Incident." Ino picked out Sakura's outfit. A white, deep cut boat neck tank top with a black harness bra, a pair of destroyed back jeans and black chunky heeled booties. Sakura's shoulder length hair, straightened. She feels out of her element, having not been to the club in many months and every time she came she was with Sasuke.

 _Done, over with, no more thinking about Sasuke. You're starting a new chapter of your life. Explore your options. "Don't come home until you get laid! Seriously, I took your keys." Ino had told her when she first got here. That bitch._

"Sakura! C'mon dance with me!" Ino's screech breaking her from her thoughts, dragging her onto the dance floor. Sakura doesn't bother to protest, she is feeling rather excitable now that that liquor hit her system. Ino quickly presses her bottom against Sakura, gyrating and bouncing to the beat. Sakura falls into step with her blonde counterpart, wrapping her hand around her hip, pushing herself into Ino to stay connected as she finds her rhythm. The bass line making her spine vibrate and drown out everything other than this moment, having the most fun she's had in years. After several song changes they decide to take a breather at the bar and replenish the water dancing forced them to sweat out.

"You doing a shot with me, forehead?" Ino holds up two fingers to the bartender.

"Sure, Pig." The tequila shots are placed in front of them and added to their tab for the evening. As Sakura makes quick use of the small bit of alcohol she sees a figure move next to Ino, opposite of her.

"Hey, blondie. Can I buy you a drink?" the man was unbelievably tall and has his silver hair slicked back.

"No thanks." her snarky attitude apparently only faned this man's fire.

"Oh, c'mon baby, don't be that way. We can have a real good time together." the silver haired man gets a little closer, touching her backside.

"I said no, asshole. Get your hands off me." Ino pushes him away, only to have him attempt to close in on her.

"You, bitch." His hand begins to reach out to Ino, but before his connection is made, a powerful fist lands on his left cheek, sending him to the ground and knocking a few barstools to the ground with him.

"She said no." Sakura spat out at him, cracking the knuckles of her hand that she is sure is sprained at the very least.

"Hidan. Out." A booming, yet monotone voice calls out from behind the women. Hidan lifts himself off the floor, hand cupping his jaw as he walks away, muttering something about a power hungry, money grabbing asshole.

"Kisame, see to it that both of our interruptions are removed." The large, commanding hand of an almost shark like looking man wraps itself around her bicep.

"Alrighty, you heard the boss. Let's get you out of here, please don't make this harder than it has to be. I don't want to manhandle you." His sharp tooth grin sends shivers down Sakura's spine. His looks alone are definitely enough to make her listen. His tall, almost overly muscular figure and deep, gruff voice can make anyone obey.

"Actually, she's with me, Kisame. Don't worry, I'll make sure she stays out of trouble for the remainder of the evening." Sakura turns to the man behind her, whose hand is on the shark's shoulder. His hair is ink black and wild, falling down past his waist. The sleeves of his half unbuttoned, burgundy are rolled to his elbows and fitted to his muscular biceps, showing off the veins protruding from his forearms. The expensive Cellini Rolex, accentuating the width of his palms.

"I'm not getting this taken out on me when Kakuzu finds out you let her stay. That bastard always finds out." Kisame sighs loudly, pinching the bring of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

"Yes. Yes. Now, shoo." Kisame releases her arm to turn and walk back to his station near the entrance. Sakura's eyes never left Madara's, neither sparing the bouncer a glace.

"Why did you do that?" She crosses her arms, raising her eyebrow.

"I can't say I've ever seen such a display of raw strength out of such small, unintimidating woman." His eyes flash with something primal.

"Well, um… thanks? I guess. I think that was a compliment." Sakura crosses her arms, bringing her thumb to her mouth to chew on the nail.

"Take it however you like. My interest is peaked and I would like to steal a bit of your time." Sakura opens her mouth to protest and is quickly cut off. "Think of it as payment for saving your ass."

"Fine. Lead the way Dark Knight." She rolls her eyes at the growing cheshire smirk on his face. Madara takes her hand, pulling her towards the back of the club and down a dimly lit red hallway with various black doors. The loud club music is now barely a whisper, the sound of her blood pumping through her veins gives her tunnel finally stop at the last door on the right, the smell of cigarette smoke and aged whiskey burns her nose. He holds the door open, gesturing her to enter. "Well, this is… ominous. I don't even know your name" Walls covered in dark grey, a navy U-shaped couch in the center of the room, and a few matching chairs in the corner. The lighting is almost nonexistent, making everything feel more… intimate.

"Madara. If you are uncomfortable we can go back. I just find it a hassle to speak over the music." Madara's eyes bore into her back as she slowly walks towards the couch, her eyes shifting, taking in her new surroundings.

"Sakura. No, no. It's okay. If you murder me I can get out of my student loans." she chuckles, plopping down on the middle cushion and slipping her feet from her shoes

"Hmmm… student loans. So, what are you a student of?" Madara takes a seat next to her, just close enough to make Sakura want to move away a bit.

"Medicine. I'm just a nurse right now, but I just completed my masters so I only have oooooh about 4 more years plus residency." Sakura looks into her hands, the grueling process weighing heavily on her mind.

"Pediatrics?" His eyebrows furrow in question.

"Surgery." This makes his eyes widen a bit. A bit shocked since she doesn't seem the type to handle blood very well. "I think I would be more useful in the OR room than in a clinic or office. "

"That's quite noble of you. You know, that only makes you more attractive. I can't say i've ever seen hair like this." He moves a little bit closer, taking a stand on her hair in between his fingers. He brings the hair to his nose, breathing in her scent. She smells like vanilla and bergamot, it's intoxicating, making him dizzy with lust.

"Let's stop talking about me." Sakura feels a firm hand tuck her hair behind her ear as she looks down into her lap bashfully, from the intense eyes focused on her.

"No, I think i'd like to talk about you some more. For example, do you have a boyfriend, Sakura?" He twirls the pink lock between his fingers.

"I-I don't. Tonight I was brought out to put myself back on the market… or something like that." Sakura's breath hitches in her throat at the feeling of Madara's strong hand grazing the side of her neck. She focuses all her energy on not throwing caution to the wind and giving into her lust induced trance. Nearly 6 months of celibacy has started to take its toll on her impulse control. His hand traces her jaw, lifting her head until his eyes met hers

"Don't be so bashful. You're sexy, don't act like you don't know that." Madara runs the pad of his thumb over her parted lips. He is pleasantly surprised when the feeling of Sakura's soft tongue meets his skin. She slowly takes the entire digit into her mouth, refusing to back down from the eye contact he initiated. Madara can feel himself grow hard in the confines of his trousers. She gives his thumb one long suck as she pulls it from her mouth, then leaving a kiss on his palm. "Minx." He pulls her onto his lap, her knees pressing firmly against his hips. They waste no time in meeting each other with eager kisses and roaming hands. Sakura breaks from the kiss long enough to peel her shirt from her body. Before she can meet his lips again Madara grips her waist, taking in her half naked form and in intricate harness covering her breasts. He sucks a breath between his teeth, digging his fingertips deeper into her skin, those are going to bruise. The warmth of her arousal pools in her stomach, making every touch feel like it's igniting a fire on her skin. Sakura's fingers begin to work on the buttons of his shirt while sucking a beautiful bruise to life on his neck, making sure he would remember her until it it faded. He grabs her jaw, pulling her to look him in the eyes.

"You're treading dangerous waters. If you don't want to go through with this tell me. Otherwise, i'm not stopping until your throat is sore from screaming my name." a moan escapes her lips at his words, making her impossibly wet. She leans down to him, taking his bottom lip between her teeth, giving it a tug before soothing the area with a gently flick of her tongue.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" with a growl Madara flips her onto her back, trapping her slim figure under his broad one. With a blink of an eye her pants are pulled from her body, the offending clothing discarded behind them somewhere. The feeling of her fingernails grazing his chest send a ripple of arousal to course through his body, making him purr under her ministrations. Her finger are met with the resistance of a few more buttons left abandoned on his shirt as she tries to travel lower. Pulling the two sides, she send the last few silver buttons flying in all directions as she is finally rewarded with what he has been hiding under the fabric. He is in peak physical condition, so much so Sakura let's out an audible "wow".

"This is my favorite shirt." Madara's hands travel up her body, one finding purchase in the hair at the nape of her neck.

"Bill me." she hisses through her teeth at the painful pleasure of having her hair pulled so hard. Madara's free hand begins to play with the hem of her panties, as the flat of his hand passes over her clothed slit he can feel exactly how ready she is for him already. She won't need any prep. The jingling of his belt buckle breaks him from his trance. She pulls him free from his boxer briefs, feeling satisfaction at the sight of him weighing heavy in her hand. He isn't overly large, but he is thick. Just enough to fill her completely and then some. Pushing her panties to the side, he explores her outer folds, collecting the arousal and smearing it onto his cock. Planting one forearm next to her head, he teases her slit a few times before pushing into her. Both letting out a moan from the new and intense sensation. He pulls himself almost out of her before pushing in a bit further than before, repeating the action until he is completely seated inside her. Her walls wrapping around his throbbing member like a vice.

"God, you're tight." Madara lets out a half chuckle, focusing on bringing himself back from the edge. He hasn't felt pussy like this is a long time. His free hand pulls the fabric covering her breast down, immediately latching onto the pink, hardened bud laying underneath. Sakura's moans grow louder as his thrusts begin to quicken. The coil inside her begins to tighten at the soft "fuck" Madara sighs out once he hits her inner barrier.

"Harder." on command he lifts up from her, throwing her legs over his arms and his hands holding her biceps down to the cushion at her sides, practically folding her in half, allowing him to reach that perfect spot inside her. Madara sets a harsh pace, pistoning in and out of her. Their moans and the sound of skin against skin filling the room. His name mixed with curses has become a mantra on her lips. The rhythmic tightening of her walls tells him that she is quickly reaching her peak, and forcing him to reach his faster than he would wish for. He was hoping to drag this out, but he decides he can do that in his bed. "Ma-dara, I-I cumming."

"Cum for me baby." With those final words Sakura throws her head back in a silent scream, she clenches down around him, fingernails dig into his forearms leaving halfmoon marks on him. He is sure they are bleeding. With the final pulse of her orgasm he reaches his own. Trying not to over stimulate her, he keeps his pace, milking himself into her while gently helping her ride the descent of her climax. "You're coming home with me."

The sun peaking through the window burns Sakura's eyes as she slowly brings herself to consciousness. She jumps up at the unfamiliar surroundings, before settling her anxiety as she recalls the events from the night before. If she didn't have a hangover she would feel great. She had never been so thoroughly fucked before. He was skilled in the bedroom, it made the sex with Sasuke seem stale and ridgid, it was. The bed is empty, but the sound of two males speaking in another room told her that he was still here. She looks across the room for her clothes, finding them neatly stacked on top of a chair in the corner.

 _That's really nice actually._

Finally dressed she makes her way out into the hall, following the voices. Suddenly, both voices sound familiar.

 _No. Fucking. Way._

"Sakura, did you sleep well?" Madara turns his attention from the other man. She covers her mouth with her hand, feeling nothing but rage fill her. The other man spins to face her.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here, Sakura?"

"Really Sasuke? That's all you have to say to me?! REALLY?!" it takes everything in her not to strangle him where he stands.

"What did you do?" Madara raises his brow at his nephew.

"Ha! I found him and that skank in MY BED in MY APARTMENT! Couldn't even attempt some half assed apology. He just never spoke to me again. I had to burn my mattress and my sheets!"

Madara felt something strange inside him. He has felt frustrated with Sasuke before, annoyed, of course. He feels angry now. How could he treat a woman like that, _this woman_ , like that. His hand grips onto the hair on the back of Sasuke's head, forcing it down into a bow. "Apologize." Sasuke wretches himself away from his uncle's grasp.

"No. Are you fucking my uncle, Sakura?! Tell me again who the skank is!"

"I didn't know he was your uncle at the time, but YEAH I GUESS. I. AM. Besides, this is different, i'm not cheating on anyone, Sasuke."

"Are you doing this to get back at me? You were always a spiteful little bitch." Sasuke hisses. Madara decides his nephew needs a lesson and wipe the smug grin off his face. He wasn't sure what Sasuke had done to her, but he can feel Sakura begin to shrink inside herself, protecting herself from his venomous words.

"Now, now, Sasuke. Let's not go and get a big head. Mine and Sakura's sexual endeavors have nothing to do with you." Sasuke scoffs at his uncle.

"They have EVERYTHING to do with me. She is fucking your geriatric ass to get revenge."

"I can personally assure you that my ass, however geriatric, has spent the better part of…" Madara takes a pause to look at the watch on his wrist, "10 or so hours, seeing to it that she has thought of no one else, other than myself. So believe me when I say this, nephew, you weren't so much as fragment of a thought as I had her in my bed." Now nose to nose, eyes blazing against each other, Madara refuses to relent his stare. Sasuke is shorter than his uncle, making him all the more intimidating, as if the massive amount of muscle and tattoos didn't already do the job. The men are broken from their silent battle for domination by the slamming of the front door. Madara sighs, he didn't want to have to resort to finding/stalking her to get the contact he so desperately wants, but now he has no other option. "You WILL apologize, Sasuke. She deserves that. If you can not own up to your wrong doing then you are no man, just a jealous little boy. Now get out."


	2. Chapter 2

"Woah there, no need to be slamming doors. You can't be that mad at me." Ino is jolted from her daydreaming by the front door of the shared apartment rattling the walls.

"Oh, i'm mad, but not at you. And before you ask, yes I got laid. Actually possibly the best sex of my entire existence." Sakura plops onto the couch beside her blonde friend.

"Oooooh, tell me all about him! We got kinda worried about you when you disappeared."

"It was sasuke's uncle…" Sakura drags her hands down her face, pulling the skin along with them.

"Wow… ummmm… I never took you for the revenge sex type, but good for you."

"I didn't know it was his uncle until this morning, when he showed up at Madara's house." throwing her hands in the air, standing from the couch to make her way into the kitchen.

"Well… was this like a one night stand type deal or?" Ino follows, leaning against the sink while Sakura begins to make some oatmeal.

"I-I don't know. I mean it was amazing and everything, but I hardly know anything about the guy. He might be a sociopath for all I know. Besides i'm pretty sure he's not looking for a relationship with someone like me." Sakura sighs, mixing the dry oats with milk.

"What if he's not though? What if he is super into you? What if he's super rich?"

"Of course you would want to know if he's rich. Ino, Sasuke has been blowing up my phone nonstop. Madara basically forced Sasuke to apologize, manhandled him and everything! Like what do I even do with that?!" Sakura hops onto countertop, taking a spoonful of oatmeal into her mouth.

"Well.. ummm yeah! TLC said it best Sakura. You don't want no scrub. Maybe he would be good for you. He defended your honor!" Ino dramatically raises her hand to her forehead, fake fainting. Their laughter is cut off by the buzzer of their apartment going off. "Well, I wonder if that is your knight in shining armor now." Ino begins to walk over when a voice comes through.

"Sakura, I know you're in there. We need to talk." Sakura groans as Ino quirks eyebrow at her, asking a silent question. Sakura flicks her hand back and forth in response.

"Sakura is currently occupied by literally anything other than you soooooo.. You can leave a message." Ino giggles, she can hear Sasuke sigh on the other side.

"I know she can hear me. Please, I really need to talk with you, Sakura." Sasuke leans his head against the brick wall waiting for a response. The pinkette waves to Ino gesturing to buzz him in. A few minutes pass as Sasuke follows the familiar path to the apartment, finally reaching his destination on the fourth floor he knocks gently on the door. Sasuke can feel his heartbeat in his ears while he waits for the door to open, realizing he has no idea what to say now that he's face to face with Sakura.

"You have five minutes, Sasuke. I mean it." She shuts the door behind him before sitting down at the kitchenette table.

"Listen… I'm sorry. Okay?" He barely musters out the words as Sakura's eyes drill holes into his head.

"Wow, that was super convincing. You can leave now."

"Dammit, Sakura! I being honest. I shouldn't have done that to you. Whether you believe me or not is up to you."

"What exactly are you sorry for? I mean it isn't exactly in your nature to admit your faults so, I really don't think that _you_ think you have anything to apologize for. I don't want your bullshit apology. Bye, Sasuke." Sakura briskly walks past him and opens the door.

"Fine. Just… be careful. My uncle is going to use you and then leave you, like he does with every other play thing when he loses interest." Sasuke holds the edge of the door as he speaks.

"Well now I know where you get it from. Leave." Sasuke huffs as he closes the door behind him.

"That went well." Ino stalks out from her room, smirking at Sakura.

"Fuck off. I need to get ready for work." She slams the door to her own room, beginning her routine before heading to the hospital.

After a grueling twelve hour shift Sakura finally leaves the hospital, her feet are unbelievably sore and her back feels likes she had been trampled by a herd of elephants. She had used the employee showers since she had three surgeries to assist on today and ended up covered in blood from a particularly fun blood vessel. Now, feeling mostly clean she is heading home at the ripe hour of 3 am. Sakura crosses the street to begin the walk home as a black Rolls Royce Phantom pulls up slowly to her side. She grips her bag closer to her body, getting ready to run at the first sign of malicious intent. As the passenger side window rolls down, a shiver is sent down her spine. She knows that hair.

"Sakura, get in… please." Madara's words rolled off his tongue, practically pulling her to the car door. She slides into the seat, feeling the pressure on her chest get heavier.

"Are you stalking me now?" Sakura picks at her cuticles nervously, biting on her lip so hard she's sure it's ready to bleed.

"What if I told you I was desperate to see you again, so yes. In not so many words. Though technically I had my people stalk you for me." Madara chuckles lowly, feeling her being to squirm in the seat beside him.

"That's not super creepy or anything. I'm taking this as a booty call, then." She glares over at him.

"Actually, I was just offering you a ride home. It's late. However, I'm not opposed to spending some intimate time with you. You did not disappoint. Your sexual prowess is… extraordinary." He slips his hand from the gear shift to Sakura's denim covered knee. The gulp must have been audible since Madara looks over and smiles, reassuring that he is half playing around.

"Yeah, let's not talk about that right now. I was very drunk and very brave. I'm not usually like that. I mean, so forward. Well, at least. I don't think that's who I am. I honestly don't know who I am now. Sasuke always told me I was frigid and lacking fire."

"Well, frankly… Sasuke is a giant pussy...so? Take that how you will. He has and always be a momma's boy. That will never change." Madara rubs lazy circles over her knee with his thumb. "I think you are quite the tease. You just needed someone who could fan your flame in all the right ways." His hand moves closer to her center, testing the waters. While getting her in his sheets had not been Madara's original intention, it is looking more appealing by the second.

"Perhaps, or maybe it's just the effect you have on me." Sakura blushes as the words fall from her lips, she laughs inwardly at herself.

"Careful. I might have to make use of your presumed booty call and offer my bed to you for the night. I can't say I would particularly mind for you to accompany me in bed five nights out of seven."

"Oh, stop. You just like me because you have a challenge with keeping up, old man. I doubt you would find anything about me as a person remotely appealing. I'm sure me staying a sex object would be easier for the both of us." Sakura could feel herself shrinking inside her own skin, the cycle of self doubt starting it's spinning - like with Sasuke.

 _He isn't Sasuke. He is a separate person. Don't hold yourself back to make him comfortable._

"Actually, I would like to get to know as much about you as possible. I find you intriguing. Not often am I curious of a person further than their motives. So would you be willing to join me for dinner wednesday evening?" At the stoplight Madara lets himself look at Sakura whose arm is propped against the door and chin resting in her hand, looking out the window. He can feel doubt rolling off of her in waves. "Look at me, please." Sakura sighs heavily, looking over at him. "You don't need to try and undersell yourself. We both know exactly who you are in your most carefree, primal state. Usually that's the hard part."

"Sorry," she glances down, not letting her gaze meet his fully. "Sure, I suppose I would enjoy that. Just… nothing flashy." Madara grins, taking off from the light, towards his own house. "You realize I haven't told you where I live? Where are you taking me?"

"To bed."

The smell of sex fills the air as the two lay, basking in afterglow, wrapped in steel gray sheets, their bodies tucked perfectly into each other. The sound of light breathes and crickets outside the window put Madara into a trance, the heat of her body forcing a veil of relaxation over him.

"Madara… would I be able to use your shower? I feel sweaty and i'm really sore from work." Sakura traces the lines of the koi tattoo on his right pectoral. She doesn't think she will ever tire of investigating the ink on his body. His neck, arms, back and torso are covered almost completely with them. Each flowing smoothly into the next, never ending, wrapping his body in monochrome.

"Of course, blossom. Just don't be mad if I join you." Madara focuses on the feeling of her fingers running along his arm as Sakura leaves him alone in the bed.

"It's your shower." Sakura disappears through the bathroom door, leaving in slightly open as a teasing invitation. Madara sighs, dragging his hand through his tousled hair and down his face, scratching on the newly formed stubble. His nephew will not be happy with him pursuing any type of relationship with her, regardless of intentions. Madara takes a second to weigh his options, consequences and possible outcomes. After he has heard the water start he comes to the conclusion that Sasuke won't stand in the way of what he wants. His nephew has a new plaything, a new woman. Sakura is fair game. He feels a tinge of guilt thinking of her as a prize to be won, currency, a piece of land to be bought and sold. He knows better, there is a flame in her that has been suppressed by his control freak nephew. Sasuke kas always had the need to feel empowered and in control, quick to flatten anything that challenges his masculinity or his authority. All of this makes Madara's need to make Sakura happy, give her all the things Sasuke couldn't. To give Sakura, herself. To show her, her true self. Not one crushed under the weight of Sasuke's presence or expectations. He wants to bring her back to life. Pulling himself from the bed, letting the sheets fall around his naked waist, he grabs his phone to check his texts, making sure nothing ended up on fire in his absence. There is three new texts one from Izuna, Obito and Mitoko.

[Izuna: We had a slight hiccup with some umm.. Housekeeping last night, but don't worry. We handled it. All good.] Madara scoffs at his brother giving him reasons to be upset for no reason. He scrolls opens the next message.

[Obito: Sir, there is a delivery for you at the warehouse. Try not to get overly involved with whatever girl you're entertaining. It's important.] Always the downer, Obito. Madara swipes to the next message.

[Mitoko: Is there a specific reason Sasuke is on a rampage about you "touching his things" I won't have you stressing him out. Make it right Madara. I mean it] A grin sets itself on his lips, "Momma's boy."

He can hear her music from the shower, making him smile. Madara finally stand, giving his hair one last run through with his hands before heading the bathroom, not worrying about the clothing strewn across the room. It's a problem for later. The room is fogged over, creating a haze. The usually clear glass shower door is now frosted from the steam, only showing him her outline as she dances to the sound of M.O.N.E.Y by The 1975. Madara takes a moment to just observe, watch her dance like she thinks no one's watching. He felt the song is more than fitting. He knows that she obviously knows he is well off, however whether or not she knows exactly who he is or what he does still escapes him. Though he doubts she will ever know the truth of his life, the outside life he has created holds well enough. Owning the largest Casinos in five of the biggest countries has been great, no matter how cliché the front. No matter how south things went with his force, he has his stable, legitimate businesses to fall back on. Although, the only way he will ever get out of the Uchiha Mafia is if he's dead or in prison, even then that's a stretch.

"Madara, are you getting in or are you just going to watch? For the record, i'm fine with either." Sakura giggles, pressing her forehead against the cool tile lining the walls of the shower.

"Tch. Tease." Madara steps in the steaming hot shower, revealing in the slight burning sensation from the nearly too hot water. He pushes himself against her back, letting his head hang over her shoulder. Madara runs his hands from her hair down her body to her hips, tightening his grip and pulling her bottom firmly against his swiftly hardening length.

"You can't be already be eager to go again." Sakura leans her head back on his shoulder, exposing her neck to him. He begins to leave a blazing trail of peppered kisses and love bites from behind her ear down to to sweet spot where Sakura's neck meets her shoulder. She reaches her hand to his head, threading her fingers into his wet hair.

"What can I say, you make me this way." Madara bites on the shell of Sakura's year before whispering, "You make me insatiable." Dragging his fingertips down the middle of her chest, stopping on their way to circle around her belly button they finally reach Sakura's warm center, he can feel that she is already getting wet from his small amount of attention. Madara pushes her slightly forward, bending her just enough to access her slit with little resistance. Kissing his way up her back to her shoulder blades, he leaves a large, dark mark near the nap of her neck. "May I?" Sakura nods furiously, too caught up in the feeling of Madara's nimble fingers working at her opening, spreading the slick liquid to her outer lips. "No, Blossom. I need you to tell me you want it."

"Please… fuck me." The words barely escape her lips before he is pushing himself inside of her hot passage. Madara lifts one of her legs at the knee to open her even further. Sakura's nails slide against the tile, attempting to ground herself, his pace is desperate, not wasting time in dragging it out, only seeking completion.

"Do you do yoga, Sa-ku-ra.." Madara continues to pound into her, letting the sound of wet, slapping skin fill the room. Sakura can only moan, barely nodding her head in response. "...mmm of course you do. Downward dog, trust me." As she moves her hands to the ground Madara wraps her leg around him, taking the other one to do the same as soon as he sees her elbows lock, hands strategically placed on two of the grip strips that line the shower tile. Sakura lets out an almost scream at the new angle and depth. "I knew you'd like this."

"F-fuck, Madara I-" Her words are cut off by his renewed vigor. The pressure put on the roof of her passage leaves her breathless, barely able to get any noise out of her throat. He lets one of her legs rest on his hip, moving a hand to smooth over the skin of her bottom before lifting his hand, bringing it down, slapping the area, leaving a dark red hand print in its wake. "SHIT!" The extra stimulation causes Sakura to tense, she can feel a coil winding tighter inside her. His hand comes down again just a little to the left of the spot he had previously struck.

"I can feel you getting tighter." Madara slips his hand around her hip, letting her know where he is planning on moving to. "Listen to me, i'm about to force you to squirt for me. I want you to squirt all over my fucking cock, Sakura. Tap me twice if you want me to stop." With no other warning he begins his assault on her swollen clit. He presses firmly on the nub with his two middle fingers, moving in quick circles. Sakura begins to laugh at the overstimulation, unable to cope with the extreme amount of pleasure, borderline torture he is currently inflicting. Using the rhythm of her contractions around his length as guidance her sets a rough pace to her offbeats. Now her laughs are turning into screams, focusing on keeping herself upright, astounded that this has all been in a matter of minutes. The coil pulls tighter one final time before snapping. As soon as her walls grip him like a vice, Madara pulls out, letting the harsh spray hit his lower half, mixing with the now lukewarm water of the shower. "Fuck yes, baby. That's what i'm talking about!" Madara lets out a sadistic chuckle at the sight of his length being soaked in her fluids.

"I- I can't hold myself up anymore." Madara acts quickly, lifting her to her feet, turning her to face him before she is immediately back off her feet, lifted with her back now against the tile, legs bent, hanging over his arms, practically folding her knees to her shoulders.

"That was perfect, Blossom. You did well. We're almost done." Madara quickly sets a slower, more stable pace, letting himself feel every inch of her dripping passage. Her moans are now hardly whines as she continues to recover from the overstimulation. "I'm getting close, am I aloud to fill your pussy with my cum?" Placing a searing kiss onto her lips for the first time since they've begun. Sakura nods against him, continuing the desperate, messy kiss. Madara bites her lip. "I need to hear you say it, baby."

"Yes.." Sakura takes advantage of the moment, testing his limits has he has hers at every turn. "Come inside me...daddy." She bites back at his bottom, tugging in until it slips from between her teeth. Sakura immediately soothes the area with her tongue.

"You're so fucking filthy," Madara moans into her mouth, speeding up his thrusts. "I love it." With a few final thrusts Madara releases inside her waiting cavern, pushing in as far as he can, letting his white hot seed splash against her cervix. Sakura moans at the feeling of his warmth spreading through her. Madara lets her legs down, wrapping them around him as he sinks onto the floor, letting her weight lay against him as she leans into his chest. Madara uses an arm to twist so the he is leaning against the wall, turning the knob to reheat the water. She breathes heavily into his neck as he pets her head, comforting her through her recovery. He almost feels sorry for her, he has never known true sexual exhaustion and overstimulation like he had put her through, regardless of how mild he kept it he knows this is was new to her. "C'mon, Blossom. Let's get you into the bed."

An hour of cuddling has Sakura completely sated and in restful sleep, tucked against Madara's side. He takes a moment to ponder on the last 48 hours and how completely consuming her presence is. He wants to spend as much time with her as possible. There's something inside her, he can feel it, waiting to be awakened after too many years of being shackled. Madara tucks a stray piece of hair behind her ear, but is quickly brought back to reality by the sound of his phone vibrating on the nightstand. He looks at the name streamlining across the screen and groans.

"What is it, Obito?"

"We have a situation, you need to get to headquarters." Obito's gravelly voice comes through the other side. A harsh huff escapes Madara's lips.

"Fine. I'll be there shortly." He quickly taps screen to end the call. Leave it to Obito to ruin a good time, always the downer. Madara pulls himself from the bed, attempting not to disturb Sakura in the process. The sound of his closet door creaks as it opens, his hope to leave quietly and write her a note for when she wakes up is put to an end when he hears the cutest whine he has ever heard from a human.

"Where are you going?" Sakura rolls over to face him, keeping her eyes closed.

"I have a business um… emergency to attend to, unfortunately." Madara pulls on a fresh pair of boxer briefs up, the elastic snapping against his skin.

"Oh, okay. I'll lock the door when I leave then. I can catch a cab, you go ahead." Sakura sits up, pulling the sheets to cover her chest, bringing her knees to her chest.

"No." Madara responds quickly, not letting this slip through her fingers. After buckling the belt on his slacks he moves across the room to her side of the bed, taking her chin in his hand, "I want you to stay right here. I will be back as soon as possible." Madara leans in, pressing a light kiss to her lips. "Take my phone and put your number in it. If you have to leave I don't want to have to stakeout the hospital again." He makes his way back into the closet, retrieving a navy button up shirt from one of the hangers. Sakura moves across the bed to meet him, rising to her knees in front of him. "I'm very sorry-" His words are cut off when her hands cover his that are furiously trying to button his own shirt. She swats them away, taking over for him.

"You don't have to apologize. You have duties, responsibilities. I understand." She continues buttoning his shirt as he stares at the top of her head, while she's hyper focused on her hands.

"I'll make it up to you." He kisses her cheek. In retaliation she lays a gentle kiss to his jaw. Madara tucks in his shirt, hissing at the contact of her lips.

"Go. I'll still be here. Pinky swear." He plants one more kiss to her forehead before closing the bedroom door. Not soon after Sakura hears the front door close behind him.

 _Sakura… What are you doing?_


	3. Chapter 3

"Would anyone care to explain to me why exactly I have been pulled from my very, very comfortable bed to be here?" Madara takes a long drag from his cigarette. Regardless of his new found irritation he is still feeling quite satisfied with his earlier romps with his Blossom. _His._ Flashes of their time spent together between his overly expensive sheets fill his mind as he blows smoke through his nose.

"Now, listen… before you get mad, I just want to preface this by saying that the job got done, _however_ , there was a teeny tiny um…. Glitch in the plan in the form of about two fresh Senju bodies buried on the side of the I-20." Madara can feel his blood start to boil. Leave it Shisui to fuck it up. This is going to cause a lot of problems. Madara flicks the finished butt onto the floor before closing the gap between them.

"How exactly did this happen?" The sound of shuffling cards permeate the air as Izuna, Kagami, Itachi, Obito and Suigetsu sit at the poker table.

"Heh… well… it's kind of a funny story, I really think you're going to laugh. So ya know everything was going great BUT, as soon as we opened up the warehouse there was a couple fellas, real good lookin ones…" Shisui lets out a nervous laugh before continuing, "I mean they ain't so good looking now, their faces kind of have bullets in them soooo… long story short, job got done just with some collateral, completely unavoidable damage." The curly headed man smiles, rubbing the back of his head.

"You're a goddamn idiot. Honestly the fact the you have lived to be 25 is shocking." Madara's voice is flat, the epitome of emptiness. "But, you got the job done regardless of how fucking ill prepared for it you were... I'll will give you credit where credit is due…" He gives a few not so gentle slaps on his nephew's cheek. "Good job, kid."

"Thanks! Crisis averted, we can all go home." Shisui sings, rubbing the newly forming red spot on his right cheek.

"Wait… _this_ is the only FUCKING THING YOU LOT CALLED ME HERE FOR." Madara grabs Shisui by the shoulder of his jacket, stopping him from walking away.

"Hey, man. Don't look at me! I said it was a bad idea to call you here, Obito is the one who made the VERY executive decision to call you." The curly headed man just raises his hands in defense.

"Madara, I just felt that it would have been a wiser choice to tell you now, instead of you just finding out about it." Obito's voice is gruff with exasperation, never looking up from the cards fanned out in his hand.

"And this couldn't be a phone call...because?" The vein in Madara's forehead is popping out, he can feel it. He's pretty sure it will explode if there is one more insanely insignificant reason for him to be here.

"They can tap phones, Madara. You know this." Obito huffs, nearly slamming his hand of cards down onto the table in frustration of having to explain this for the 40th time this month.

"You've got to be shitting me. You are completely unhinged. I-I'm leaving. I can no longer stand the IDIOCY." Madara turns to walk out the door. "Shisui, please in the future, shoot the paranoid, micromanager in the fucking leg next time he wants to pull me away from the side of what i'm pretty sure was a religious experience in my bed." He leaves without another word. Itachi following after him.

"I have never seen him so upset about pussy before." Izuna laughs, finally breaking from his silent spectator position at the table. "Suck on this scum bags, full house." Izuna busts into maniacal laughter, grabbing the small sum of cash in the middle of the table.

"It must be some pretty euphoric pussy." Shisui murmurs to himself, wringing his hands, battling inside himself with what his cousin had told him in confidence, wondering if it's really true, that Madara is sleeping with Sasuke's ex. The girl he had for so long pined after. He quickly makes his way to his car, trying to push those thoughts from his mind.

Outside, Itachi catches Madara before he gets into his SUV.

"Is there something I can do for you, Itachi?" Madara huffs, his irritation rising all over again.

"I wish to speak with you. Also, I had to dump my car so if you could take me to home we can talk on the way." Itachi grabs the handle of the passenger side door, getting in before his uncle can protest.

"I am so going to regret this." The wild hair man sighs, scratching at the stubble on his chin. Madara takes his seat in front of the steering wheel and pulls away from the warehouse. "So, what troubles you, nephew?"

"You, uncle."

"What is it about me that is an issue?" Madara's gut twists, assuming he knows exactly what… who this is about.

"Is it true?" Itachi rubs his forehead, trying hard to be vague enough that he doesn't feel the need to strangle the Uchiha Clan head.

"You have to be more specific."

"Did you sleep with Sakura? Sasuke had an entire farm about the accusations he's made against you." Madara takes in a long breath, attempting to put together the best response.

"Sleeping, as continuing to do so. I can imagine Sasuke is quite upset with these recent turn of events however, his feelings towards the situation are not going to deter me from pursuing what I want." He can feel Itachi tense.

"I suggest you tread carefully. Sasuke is a spiteful thing. Besides, what can she offer you that you don't already have with all the other women you bring to bed?"

"Equal partnership, a life, a family someday. Something that's actually meaningful when my life is over run by mindless killing and violence. So, _I_ suggest that you keep this as low as possible because I will not let anyone ruin this for me. I am letting myself be selfish for once."

"I won't get in your way. Sasuke is another issue though. I'm pretty sure he will sabotage you every chance he gets."

The sun is just above the horizon, Madara has been up for nearly 24 hours now and he can feel bags forming under his eyes. What should have been an easy night with Sakura has turned into a cluster fuck interally and with the Senju. The 2 fresh ones will be troublesome, he knows this, but there is little he can do about it until Hashirama shows up, Tobirama tries to kill him, or 2 of his men get killed in relatilation. Madara prays to whatever power is out there that he only has to deal with Hashirama, Tobirama is like the lovechild of a rabid attack dog and open ended, boundless, black void. The sheer thought of Tobirama's information extraction tactics makes bile rise in Madara's throat. Yes, he has done vile, cruel things to get what he needs, but the stories of some of the lengths Tobirama has gone to is just sociopathic, killing children, rape, genital mutilation, this is the legacy of the younger Senju, a monster. Eye of the beholder, he supposes. To many he may also be considered a monster, to the underground world he is seen as a benevolent, fair, force to be reckoned with. Don't do anything to get on his bad side, it's smooth sailing. Disappoint, hurt, betray him or his people and one will feel the full reach of his abilities. Walking into the house his anxiety is put to rest seeing Sakura's little brown heeled booties still next to the door. Madara opens the fridge, pulling out a bottled water, chugging down the entire thing in a few gulps.

"Madara? Is that you?" Sakura's voice squeaks, emerging from his bedroom rubbing the sleep from her eyes. One of his grey tshirts hang long on her smaller form and her hair piled loosely on top of her head

"Yes, Blossom. You should still be sleeping." Madara pulls her small form against his, taking a long inhale of her scent.

"Can we talk?" Her voice is still gruff from sleep.

"Sure. What's on your mind?" His hands move from her shoulders to her hips, turning her towards the couch, giving her a little push.

"Um.. well… okay. I don't want to come off as pushy or anything, but I guess i'm really confused as to what it is you want out of this and what to even do in this situation. If you just want sex that's fine, but dating? A relationship? I'm just really confused. I have no idea what i'm doing." Sakura pulls her knees to her chest at the end of the dark espresso leather couch.

"Way to put a man on the spot Sakura." Madara grins slightly at her courage to ask the 'What are we?' question. One that so many women have never asked, just passively accepted, happy to be in his bed. To be in the bed of a powerful, rich man, those who usually liked to use him to make their friends and ex boyfriends jealous or to get away and shove a proverbial fuck you to their parents. Sakura has mostly always been surrounded by Uchihas and wealth from what he has gathered so far. She had been childhood friends with Sasuke, which means she is also friends with Naruto, the Uzumaki family has generations of lawyers and others within the legal system. "Well, in all honesty I haven't put much thought into it. I have never been one to date or be in a relationship of any kind beyond a sexual one. However, I think i'd like to make an exception this time. There would need to a few rules, lines in the sand, but I think we could be either very good for each other or very very bad for each other." Madara finishes, trying to find any hint of how she feels about his proposal in her eyes, he can find none.

"What kind of rules does a relationship with you entail." Sakura begins to chew her thumb nail. Something he has noticed in the incredibly short time they have spent together. She always bites her nails.

"Well, given your previous relationship with my dimwit nephew, I would like to keep this just between us for now. For awhile actually, until we are sure this isn't simply lust induced. Beyond that, I don't think you know _who_ I am exactly, if you do then you have played ignorance very well an-" Sakura cuts him off.

"I know who you are Madara. I have the internet. Besides, I haven't been playing ignorance, I've just been treating you like a human. I'm not going to become a servile, foot worshipping lamb just to serve your already over-inflated ego. I've had quite enough of playing that part."

"I would call it perfectly inflated, i've earned my ego." Madara laughs as Sakura playfully smacks his bicep. The more he contemplates her words his attitude shifts towards serious. "I have never, nor will ever ask you to be those things, Sakura. I'm not him. What i'm trying to say is that I am a very public figure, one who enjoys privacy. So I would like as little of my personal like to be out there as possible. Plus, that could put you in danger and it would put your life on blast." Madara places his hand on hers, pulling is down away from her mouth. "Let's just take it slow, okay? We don't have to commit or put labels on anything until you're ready or want to."

"Fine, but, I need to know how exclusive you want this to be. I don't want to expect something I shouldn't" Sakura can feel the shrinking happening, her confidence clawing into a hole inside her.

"How exclusive do _you_ want this to be?" Madara leans his head back, arms spread across the back of the couch. He takes a long deep breath watching the fan spin on the ceiling.

"I would really prefer if we are only sleeping with each other." Sakura tries to pull her quickly burrowing confidence to the surface and stand her ground. Her gaze lands on Madara's seemingly careless form and breaks. "But if not it's fine. I understand." Madara's head immediately snaps up to look at her.

"I asked you what you wanted, not what you would prefer or accept. Never accept anything less than you know you deserve. If you want exclusivity I am more than happy to give that to you. I will never fault you for asking for what you want." Madara runs a hand over her hair, settling on her shoulder. "Let's leave it for now, okay? Let's not over think. We are exclusively sleeping with each other and I will take you on dates every now and then, and we are keeping it quiet. Does that sound right to you?" She just nods in response. "It's settled then. Let's just take it easy. Would you like to go back to bed with me? Or I can take you home if you would prefer to leave." Like a child Sakura lifts her arms up, signaling she wishes to be picked up. Madara scoffs at her childish gestures, but obliges anyway. He lifts her from the couch as she immediately wraps her arms and legs around his torso.

"You aren't helping my back at all." He laughs at her.

"Ahh, c'mon you're spry for an old man." she pinches his nipple through his black thermal shirt.

"Don't be naughty, daddy will have to punish you." Madara lays her on the bed.

"Don't threaten me with a good time. You're just asking me to misbehave at this point." Madara begins to strip off his clothing, feeling her hungry eyes on him. Pulling his wild mane into a ponytail he climbs into bed.

 _At the Uchiha Home that evening_

"I really appreciate you having me for dinner, Mikoto." Karin smiles, adjusting her glasses.

"Mrs. Uchiha will do fine. So tell me, what is it you do Karin?" Mikoto attempts to makes nice with the red haired tramp at her dinner table.

"Well, I don't really work right now bu-" her words are cut off by a strong male voice.

"You go to school then?" Fugaku asks her, hoping that his son hasn't really down graded so harshly.

"No, I don't really feel like school is a good fit for me. I always figured I would just work until hopefully I can marry someone and just be a trophy wife." Mikoto chokes on her food, the simple thought that this woman thinks she is worth so much is almost hilarious. It takes all of her energy not to laugh in the poor girls face.

"Sasuke, dear, How has Sakura been? Is she in med school yet?" The Uchiha mother decides to take a more passive aggressive approach to taking the girl down a few notches.

"I don't know mother. I haven't seen her since the split until recently. We didn't exactly catch up." Sasuke's frustration is apparent in his voice.

"Fugaku, we should really have her over for dinner soon. I miss her, she was always such nice company and so ambitious. I hope she's well." Karin can feel the personal digs coming out. She doesn't care, she knows she has Sasuke in her purse after what is to come for the evening.

"I actually have some good news, I think you all will be happy to hear." Karin sets her utensils down, wiping her hands on the cloth napkin in her lap.

"Karin…" Sasuke's silent pleas for her to put whatever she is about to say past him first are ignored. Mikoto takes a long drink from her champagne glass.

"There will be a new addition to the Uchiha clan in late October." The glass in Mikoto's hand shatters, Fugaku throws his fork onto the plate before quickly rising and leaving the room without a word, Sasuke simply just stares at her. "I'm about 3 months along now since it's still early May."

"Get out." the voice is demonic. She turns to looks at Sasuke who is shaking now.

"Sasuke wha-"

"Leave Karin. You can't be here." Sasuke stands, nearly pushing his chair onto the floor with the force.

"But wait I-"

"I said leave, you lying bitch! I don't want to see your face right now." A single tear runs down her cheek before she speaks.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Mrs. Uchiha. I'll see myself out." She turns, after a few moments the front door quietly opens and shuts. Rage clouds Sasuke's vision. She said she was sterile, she said she was on birth control for precautionary and health measures, she said she wasn't pregnant 2 weeks ago. His rage boils over and in one fell swoop he underhands the chair next to him across the room.

"I don't want to hear it, mother."


	4. Chapter 4

"Uncle! I need to speak with you! I know you're here." Sasuke pushes his way through the front door, not bothering to take off his shoes. "Dammit, Madara!" his voice echoes through the house, bouncing off the marble floors and cathedral ceiling. Sasuke storms into the kitchen, immediately making friends with the nearest bottle of liquor he can find. He takes a long swallow, only to have his body reject the alcohol. Forcing it down his throat, he coughs trying to to hold it down. "What the fuck is this?! Battery acid?!"

"Moonshine. What do you need, Sasuke? Why couldn't this wait until morning?" Madara towels off his hair, standing in just his deep purple robe.

"I want you to leave Sakura alone. You're being a perverted, spiteful old man. I want her back. Stop using her for you weird little games."

"Ah, what a strange turn of events Sasuke. Here I thought you much preferred whatever woman you had in her bed. Isn't that why you bedded the woman in the first place, you liked her better. Or am I confused?" Madara is not at all amused with his little nephew demanding anything from him.

"I made a mistake. I was bored and frustrated. I'm taking Sakura back." Sasuke puffs his chest to his uncle. Forcing himself to maintain eye contact. Madara runs his fingers through his wet hair, refusing to give into Sasuke.

"I can't just hand her over, Sasuke. She isn't property. She is free to do as she wishes. I think you may have severely hurt your chances when she saw you bare ass naked on top of another female. I could see where she maaaaay hold some resentment. Besides, I quite like her. She has an attitude, yet I see her shrivel away every once in a while. It's like as soon as she thinks of you a lightswitch is hit, she turns into a shell. It's incredibly sad."

"You aren't funny. Besides, she is in love with me. She has been since we were children. I only need to make her remember."

"Sasuke, that is bordering emotional manipulation. I don't suggest running back to Sakura because you feel like it now. I can assure you that any feelings you left with her are less than positive. She finally moved on, to…. Bigger better things. From what I gather, much bigger and better things." If looks could kill Madara is sure he would be dead ten times over by now. Slapping his nephew on the back he scoffs, "relax kiddo, I'm only giving you a rough time."

"Don't call me that."

"Ah, I suppose you're right. That should be reserved for the new little addition you have coming."

"How the hell do you already know this?!"

"Please, your mother, the angel on earth she is, is an angel who can't keep her trap shut about anything... ever. I'm sure the entire clan knows by now."

"This is it. I'm killing myself tonight."

"Oh cool it with the melodramatics. You should be happy that you are becoming a father. That child may even get to be the next clan head, that is, if Itachi or I have no children."

"Itachi is gay and you're an old man. I don't see either of those avenues opening up any time soon." Sasuke takes one last swig of the burning liquid before shoving the entire bottle Madara's way. "Is she here right now?"

"Call her and find out." Madara jokes, raising his eyebrow to Sasuke.

"Goodbye, uncle."

Pulling into her parking spot at her apartment complex, Sakura's phone begins to ring. Sasuke's name lighting up the screen. With a shaky breath she answers.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Do you have a second?"

"I suppose."

"Listen, I'm sorry about the other day. I was being hateful. You didn't deserve that."

"I appreciate that. But, I don't want or need your apology, Sasuke. You always say exactly what you mean when you're angry. Have a good rest of your night." Sakura quickly hangs up the phone, letting out a huff. "Dammit!" she hits the dashboard of her car, leaving a crack. "...shit."

A loud ring breaks through her train of thought, Sasuke's name lighting up her screen once again.

"What! What is it that you need Sasuke?" Then venom in her voice stinging his ears.

"Will you please just talk to me for a minute? Just hear me out."

"It's late. I'm angry with you. Angry at myself for losing a patient today. So, if you could just set on your path of self redemption sometime in the late afternoon tomorrow that would be wonderful. I'm tired. Goodbye."

One week. It has been one week since Madara has heard from his pink haired beauty. Of course he wants to give her space if that is what she wants, but he misses the feeling of her next to him in bed. He needs to relieve some stress. Fourteen phone calls, seven text messages. No response. Going to her apartment might come off as creepy, however he is actually concerned for her wellbeing. Her work may suffice. Being good friends with one Doctor Genma Shiranui and said Doctor owing him a favor Madara is now planning on cashing in for a bit of information on Sakura's schedule at the hospital. Pulling his phone from the back pocket of his jeans, Madara holds the phone between his ear and shoulder while pulling on his black Timberlands.

"Huuuuello."

"Hello Doctor."

"What the hell do you want Madara. I know that tone."

"I thought you would be happy to hear from me, good friend."

"I would be, if I didn't know that you want something from me."

"Actually, I am only in need of a small favor and you owe me one."

"Cut to the chase. I'm due to surgery in a few minutes."

"I need a little information on Sakura Haruno. Like her schedule for the week, is she working today, and if so, when is her break."

"What the hell do you want with Sakura?"

"I don't believe asking questions is part of a favor."

"Fine. She is assisting me with this and then she goes on break. So in about two hours. She works for the next four days. Noon til 2am. Is that all?"

"Yes. Thank you. Best of luck on your procedure."

"Excellent job today, Haruno. I will be sure to let the director know how you did. Are you going anywhere for your lunch?" Genma praises her as he throws his dirty scrubs into the biohazard container.

"Thank you Doctor Shiranui. I really appreciate that. I'm actually planning on doing some things for one of my classes over my break, but thank you. Hopefully that is all for trauma today. I mean i'm only four hours into my shift and we've had three already." Pulling off her scrub hat, she sits on the bench in the sanitation room, throwing her arms onto her knees, dropping her head.

"Hang in there kiddo. It will all be so much better when you are done with school. If anyone can get through it, it's you. You want it too much to fail." Genma rests his hand on her shoulder, giving her a light squeeze and then a pat. "Look for the light at the end of the tunnel. Catch ya later."

"See ya." Pulling a hand through her hair, she sighs. Checking for any signs of blood in the mirror she gives herself the all clear, washing her hands and arms. Sakura shuts off the lights to the room before slowly closing the door behind her.

"Well, hello beautiful. How did the surgery go?" The dark, smoothness of the voice immediately registered in her head, startling her enough to drop her text book.

"M-Madara? What on earth are you doing here?" Before she can even think to bend down to pick up the hefty book, Madara is holding it out to her. Apparently he caught it. "Show off." she scoffs.

"Well, I haven't spoken to you in a week, my dear. I was beginning to worry you may be working yourself to death, so, here I am. Checking on you and I bring gifts."

"You really don't need to do that. I can take care of myself."

"I have no doubts about that. But, I really do need to do this because you haven't answered my calls or texts." Sakura turns away from him, curling her finger, beckoning him to follow. A quiet grunt escapes his lips as he pushes off the wall, no objections to her demand. The walk to where ever she is leading him is silent, with nothing but the background noise of the hospital and the sound of her shuffling through a large grey backpack with a small pig keychain hanging off the side. Stopping at a door, Sakura swipes a keycard, a beep comes from the machine, opening the door. The room she has lead him to is obviously a supply closet. Pulling him in with a strength he didn't know she had, he stumbles nearly knocking over a shelf of clean linens, her mouth immediately on his. Madara places his hands on her face, pulling her back enough for him to speak.

"Miss me?" he purrs into her ear, tracing her jaw line with his thumb. Sakura takes the digit into her mouth, gently sucking on it before giving it a long, languid lick.

"You have no idea." Her hands trace down his firm body before finding what she is looking for. With lightning speed she has his pants and belt undone, fingers grasping at his already solid member.

"Woah baby, slow down. We can pick this up later." His thumb grazes her bottom lip, making her pout.

"I figured that is what you were here for." looking at her feet, Sakura pulls back, brushing a hand through her hair as Madara fixes his trousers.

"Listen, i'm not saying this wouldn't be amazing, love the enthusiasm. But, no this isn't what i'm here for. I'm here to check on you because I thought you might be dead on top of a pile of medical books and energy drinks. So, the bag that is on the floor right now has some ACTUAL food in it and I thought we could spend your break catching up." Madara kisses her forehead, picking the bag of warm food off the floor.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have assumed. Also, I will be taking you up on that offer to resume this later if you want to come to my place." Sakura creaks open the door, checking to see if the coast is clear. The sight of a familiar taller man with a toothpick resting between his lips startles her, quickly closing the door. Holding a finger to her lips she signals Madara to be quiet. A knock on the door send panic coursing through her.

"Hope you guys are done in there. It's all clear." The voice of Doctor Shiranui comes through the other side.

"Thank you, I owe you one." The look of horror on Sakura's face is priceless. Madara holds back a snicker.

"Oh, and Madara, you may want to make your visit quick. I overhead that there are a few Hyuuga here. Be careful." He knows he will forever be in debt to Genma. This man has saved his life both physically and figuratively.

While in the hospital cafeteria, Madara relaxes against the booth wall while Sakura stuffs the food he had brought her into her mouth. The sight of a bit of the sauce from her food on her nose makes a smile creep onto his face.

"You should get a bit more on your face, I can't tell if you like it or not." Madara hands his pinkette a wetnap to clean up.

"So good. Listen, I would moan for this is I could. I haven't had a real meal in a while." Ripping the piece of paper from his hands, she cleans her nose off.

"Ah, well, perhaps I need to make appearances with food more often if that means I get to hear you moan." Sakura scoffs at his remark, lightly smacking his chest with the back of her hand.

"Pervert." Madara keeps a close eye on every person who enters the wide cafeteria. While the Uchiha and the Hyuuga are on… civil terms to put it formally, they aren't exactly allies and the wrong move on either side could make or break their current arrangement, sending the Uchiha into war with the clan. As often as he fiends for a good brawl, going to war with the Byakugan clan while already warring with the Senjus will only be bad news for the Sharingan. They Hyuugas have been a crucial part of well oiled machine that is smuggling weapons from Kumo and into Konoha. Hyuuga's are slippery snakes, never to be trusted further than one could throw them, however, if you have the Hyuuga on your side, you open up the entire world of the black market. Now that the Heiress is to wed the Uzumaki heir, they will only be more powerful and more bulletproof. The Uzumaki's are the top dogs in the Judicial system, if you want to win, you call an Uzumaki. Now, the Hyuugas are basically untouchable, in turn makes the Uchiha, just a tad more out of reach from the law. A sharp stab to his shin jolts Madara from his thoughts. "Earth to Madaraa-, you okay?"

"Yes, Blossom. I was just thinking." He cracks his knuckles, then his neck.

"Yeah, I got that much. I could smell your hair burning. Also, go to a chiropractor, you're stiff." Closing up the container which once held her meal, Sakura pulls a book from her backpack.

"Are you implying I'm incapable of thinking?" Madara teases her.

"Not at all. I'm implying that if you keep thinking that hard your beautiful Uchiha mane will fall right out and then you'll be bald and then you'll look your age." Sakura flicks a piece of left over pepper at him.

"You're foul today. Save the 'tude for later as well. If you aren't a brat it isn't as fun."

"When am I not a brat?"


End file.
